Time Travelling Tales
by XxOpenMindxx
Summary: While researching a strange anomaly out in space the captain of the Enterprise James T Kirk, First officer Spock and his crew hit problems and travel back in time to be met by none other than Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Jim/Spock BBC Sherlock/John
1. Chapter 1

It had been mere weeks since his promotion to Captaincy and James Tiberius Kirk was already in a predicament. Starfleet had issued him and his crew to access an anomaly that had appeared just outside Earth's sector, it had not caused any trouble as of yet but that was beside the point, it had to be examined and if considered a threat, got rid off.

The Enterprise and her crew are hovering in darkness, surrounded by twinkling stars and ahead of them suspended in space is what appeared to be a giant Kaleidoscope image.

Kirk can see the reflection of the Enterprise on the anomaly's many mirrors, different lights and colours pulsated within. In all respect it is rather beautiful.

"Mr. Spock, analysis." Kirk orders, head turning towards his first officer who is bending over his work station in deep concentration.

"Captain, the readings have all come back negative. It appears that the anomaly does not exist at all which is illogical, as clearly it is right before us." Spock informs, standing up straight with his hands clasped behind his back.

Kirk stares at Spock as the words turn in his mind. Processing. Looking back out of the view screen he watches the colours dance around the anomaly, quickly planning what to do next. With no results there are limited options to handle the situation.

Suddenly a coil of energy shoots out from one of the mirror's and a tentacle like appendage curls around one of the ship's engines before sharply tugging it forwards, causing the Enterprise to jolt at the sudden movement.

There's a panicked silence as the crew become unsteady on their feet before Kirk jumps into action and sirens are sounded from inside the ship as red alert is voiced. Every one who was standing still moments before springs into action.

"Sulu, warp us out of here!" Kirk Shouts, adrenaline pumping through his entire body and the safety of his ship and crew becoming his main priority. His gaze flickers naturally towards Spock who has turned back towards his work station, pale hands gracefully flying over the controls.

"Captain, we have a problem!" Sulu yells over the noise, throwing Kirk a Look over his shoulder. "The warp thrusters are down!"

"Bridge to engineering" Kirk demands into the communicator. The turbo lift doors swish open and Bones strides in, anger and dread written in all the worry lines on his face.

"What have you got us into this time?" He growls. "My Med bay is in shambles! Equipment every! You owe me! I keep telling you space travel is a bad idea but you never ever listen to me! And what in God's name is that?" He barks pointing towards the anomaly, eyes widening as he sees it for the first time.

Even in dangerous situations Kirk manages a small smile at the ranting of his best friend. "That. Dear Bones is our problem. Now shh while I do my Captain work."

Bones takes a deep breath preparing for a rant off but Kirk's communicator chirps and he backs down. Flipping it open Scotty's voice fly's out.

"Engineering to bridge. Captain! Some of the systems are down, including the shields, and we're having trouble with the back up! We're giving her all we got, but it's not enough!"

Kirk sighs and visibly deflates into his chair, he scans the room and see's the whole bridge patiently waiting his command. He takes in their hopeful faces before looking out at the anomaly as it pulls the Enterprise ever closer. Directing his gaze back to his crew he sits up straighter, determination radiating from him.

"Hold on everyone." He warns. "We're in for a bit of a ride."

The anomaly gives one more fierce pull and the Enterprise disappears.

~x~x~x~

Sherlock Holmes is a man of deduction. And being a man of deduction he can tell the subtlest of changes, like for instance body language.

Currently he is lazing along his couch in his apartment 221B Bakers Street. His head is lying on the lap of none other than John Watson who is ignoring Sherlock in favour of the T.V.

Sherlock can see in the corner of his eye flashing images from the screen but he is more focused on watching John. He may not admit it out loud but he finds he actually likes to be in this certain beings company. His favourite past time is watching the ever changing facial features of Mr. Watson. He is so easy to read, exactly like the pages of an open book.

He lies patiently, knowing if he waits long enough john will do what he always does when Sherlock lays across him. Sherlock knows it's a subconscious action but that doesn't stop him from enjoying it.

After waiting for five minutes, Johns hand suddenly starts to stroke his dark curls and Sherlock closes his eyes in contentment, feeling callous fingers gently messaging his head. He has a thought of buying John a cat but quickly dismisses it; he'd rather it be him receiving the attention, however subconscious it is, than some mangy cat.

Lighting aluminates the sky and Sherlock opens his eyes and looks towards the window, scrunching up his nose. There was not meant to be a storm tonight. His skin prickles from the charged up energy, strange he was never usually this sensitive to storms.

Reluctantly Sherlock sits up and John gives a start when he realises he'd been petting Sherlock again. He coughs in embarrassment and Sherlock turns to look at him.

"Really John? Every time?" He questions playfully, loving the way Johns face flushes. He faces the window and watches as a dark, black cloud rolls into existence just above them.

"John, have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"Sherlock," John sighs also peering out and looking at the ever growing black cloud. "I'm a doctor, not a weather man."

"John," Sherlock whispers suddenly, staring intently at a certain place above them. "What is that?"

John focuses his attention on the spot Sherlock pointed out and together they watch in fascinated horror as a metal air ship slowly pushes its way past the cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's like something from that film, District 9!" John whispers in horror, his eyes scanning the air ship as it continued to roll into existence.

"Oh John, please. The structure of this craft is vastly different from the one out of that movie." Sherlock whispers back, looking over the top of the couch in both shock and amazement at the sky.

"Oh God. This is the end of the world, isn't it? We're going to die by an alien invasion. I don't want to die Sherlock! I'm too young to die! I haven't even-!""

"John, Shut up! Stop being such a drama queen." Sherlock interrupts his whimpers, turning to him and seeing the fear evident in his face.

"We're about to be aducted, Sherlock." John hisses, then his eyes widen suddenly as he is hit by another thought. "Hey,you don't think they'll actually use alien probes, Right?"

Sherlock raises his eyebrow in faint amusment at John's dramatics. "All the awards John. All the awards."

"Sherlock! I'm being serious!" John squeaks, standing up from the couch and pacing the room.

"As am I." Sherlock states calmly, face and voice tinged with entertainment.

John sighs perplexed, Sherlock was never easy to understand. Sometimes he gave away hints of his true emotion but other times he was like a treasure chest, chained and padlocked with the key thrown away for extra caution. John on the other hand was experiencing something akin to fear, his heart was beating wildly against his chest and there was a drumming inside his head. He rubbed at his temple in stress and watched Sherlock as he carried on doing what Sherlock always did. Deduct.

There was that saying he always used when working on cases, something along the line of 'when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.' And the truth of the matter here, that was very clear to see, was that a UFO was currently hovering just above their shared flat! Typical! Only with Sherlock would he ever experience such things.

Taking a deep breath and relaxing minutely he made his way over to his flat mate. As he wondered closer John noticed that Sherlock was mumbling to himself, numbers and words tumbling together. John held back on the much needed eye roll, really? What did Sherlock think he could do? He was just one man.

"It's gone!" Sherlock exclaims unexpectedly causing John to start. Rushing over to the window and pressing his face againt it to get a better view of the sky, John confirmed that the UFO had indeed disappeared.

"Where did it go?" John says searching the heavens.

"I don't know!" Sherlock gesticulates. "One second it's there, the next it's gone!" He finishes, throwing his hands up in the air and collasping back into the couch in disappointment.

John just disappears that quickly. Unless...

"Sherlock. What did you put in my tea?" John asks trying to keep his voice friendly and calm. Sherlock stares at him.

"I haven't drugged you John." He sighes.

"I didn't say you did." John counters getting slightly angry.

"But you thought it." Sherlock replies.

~x~x~x~

The captain of the Enterprise held his breath as himself and his crew were pulled through the mirror, space disappeared and the sight of a dark forbidding cloud came in to view with a city spread out underneath.

Letting out a relieved sigh that no actual danger had accurred as they passed through the anomaly Kirk stood from his chair and made his way to the front of the bridge. Looking out of the view screen Kirk examined the sight before him, a second later and a warm presence by his side and a brushing of shoulders told him that his first officer stood beside him. Rows upon rows of buildings sat below them.

A loud shattering sound penetrated the air, making the vulcan wince slightly and fragments of the mirror they had just existed crumbled past the view screen and to the ground below.

"That can't be good." Kirk Mutters. "Chekov! Put the invisiblity shields up."

"Yes Keptin." The young russian genuis responds quickly.

"Spock." Kirk whispers so that only the vulcan can hear, turning towards the screen so no one can see what he's saying. "I recognise this place but it doesn't look the same as before. This looks like London, England, But I don't know. Somethings off." He says scrunching up his nose in confusion. Where the hell had the anomaly taken them.

"I understand your meaning Captain. While it is obvious that this is London that we find ourselves in, the buildings and tecnology are slightly less advanced. The only conclusion I can assume is that the anomaly brought us to some form of an alternate reality."

"I think your on to something!" Kirk said, eyes lighting up at the mere thought of an adventure. Slightly amused Spocks lip twitched upwards.

"Indeed."

Kirk walked back quickly to his chair and clicked open his communicator.

"Kirk To Scotty!"

"Aye Captain. Scotty 'ere." Replies the Scotsman seconds later.

"Are the transporter systems functional?"

"Let me have a look. Just a moment." Kirks communictor fell silent and he turns to Spock who takes it as his cue to get his things together in preparation of beaming down.

"You can't just beam down Jim!" Bones angry voice fills the room. "Somethings just doesn't sit right with this whole situation. Infact all situations _**You**_ find yourself in doesn't sit right with me!"

Kirk exhales deeply and approaches Bones wrapping an arm around his shoulders and giving it a squeeze. 'Always the worry wart' Kirk smiles.

"Bones." Kirk says playfully, looking at his friend. "Relax a bit you're going to give yourself worry lines. Oh, no nevermind." He says cheekily, looking pointedly at his frown lines.

"Oh, He's a comedian now." Bones breaths huffily turning his face away from Kirk and looking at Uhura who has a small smile on her face.

"Captain." Scotty's voice filters through the communicator. "All transport systems are functional."

"Thank you, scotty. Meet us in the transporter room." Kirk says closing the link and heading towards the turbo lift with Spock in tow.

"Hey! You're not going without me." Bones pipes up, hurriedly catching up with them.

"Sulu!" Kirk shouts before the lift doors close. "As always,you have the conn." He smirks.

~x~x~x~

"You haven't answered my question. Did you put something in my tea?" John says slowly through gritted teeth, Standing over Sherlock and for once towering above him.

"John, I would never –" A sudden scream from downstairs interrupts him and Sherlock dives up from the couch, nearly collidng with john as he runs to Mrs. Hudsons aid.

Gliding down the steps with John thundering behind him, Sherlock flings open Mrs. Hudsons door to find her in hair rollers, a dressing gown and in the company of three men. There is an awkward pause at the circumstances they all find themselves in before one of the strangers, tall, pale and wearing a bowl cut,steps forward.

"Greetings. My name is Spock. This is Mccoy and this is Captain James.." He says smoothly gesturing to his companions. "We are in need of assistance. What star date are we currently residing in?"

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this. I was delighted by the response. I am no stephen King but I put alot of effort into this. And thank you for the reviews, they made me very happy, especially the one who declared their love to me. I love you too random reviewer! ;) **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Much love to you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

The silence that followed was heavy and the air literally vibrated with each tick of the clock. No one dared to make the first move.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

The tension was broke suddenly by a very annoyed Mrs. Hudson, stepping forward determinedly and placing her hands on her hips as glared at the unwelcomed party. The three uninvited strangers, well two of the members seemed to be taken aback the third just raised an eyebrow either in surprise or question one didn't know.

"Who do you think you are barging in here with your gold pixie dust, disturbing an elderly lady from watching her T.V soaps?" She snapped, head snapping towards the tallest of the three strangers taking in the bowl cut and pointed ears. "Peter bloody Pan!"

A hearty laugh ensued and the blond man, handsome face transformed in to a beautiful smile, stepped forward and placed a hand on the tall mans shoulder whose expression showed nothing but neutrality, Sherlock was inwardly getting agitated at being unable to read the blank face man and he narrowed his eyes as the blond man continued.

"Never heard that one before." He gasps between chuckles. "Peter pan! Ha-ha! Oh, that's so going to be your nickname. Wait 'till the others on the bridge hear this." He gave the shoulder a small squeeze and stepped towards Mrs. Hudson, grin firmly in place. Sherlock watch as he 'turned on the charm'. Sherlock wanted to snort, mildly amused, Mrs. Hudson would never fall for it.

"We are very sorry for intruding in on your precious time," He smiled. "But please, we just need a few moments of your time. We are in a bit of a predicament." Mrs. Hudson held the blue eyed mans gaze for a moment longer, looking for possible signs of a lie before visibly deflating as she relaxed and gave a heavy sigh. Sherlock stood corrected.

"Fine." She said then reached forward suddenly and tugged his ear towards her so that they were face to face. "But see here! Is this how you introduce yourself! Giving an old lady a near heart attack! Shame on you young man!" She finished releasing him and smoothing down her dressing gown. "Now, who wants a spot of tea?" Mrs. Hudson asked merrily as she headed towards the kitchen. "Make yourselves comfortable, I will be back shortly."

"I like her, Jim." A southern accented voice cut in. "She's got spirit and she put you in place. Finally."

"But bones, she very nearly tore my ear clean off." Jim pouted turning towards the couch and flopping down heavily upon it. "What? She said 'make yourself comfortable'." Jim stated after receiving an annoyed look from 'Bones'.

Sherlock watched as bones sighed and sat down gently next to Jim, 'Peter Pan' chose to stand stiffly behind them casting a quick look at John, who had done nothing but stare openly at him, then looking fixedly at the opposite wall.

Sherlock gave John a small nudge with his shoulder and whispered softly, "You're being rude."

Not that Sherlock exactly cared about social etiquette, Jim and Bones where having a quiet conversation amongst themselves, but he just wanted John back from where ever his mind had wondered.

"Eh. Oh! Sorry." John mumbled turning to Sherlock with an apologetic look on his face. "I was just lost in thought."

"Well, don't do it again. You're mind is clearly not cut out for deep thinking. Next time you might never return." Sherlock deadpanned earning a disgruntled look from John.

Mrs. Hudson bustled in at that moment with a tray over flowed with tea cups and a plate piled high with biscuits. Walking quickly she deposited the tray before her guests and told them to help themselves before making herself comfortable in an armchair.

"Now, start from the beginning." She ordered.

-xox-

Fuck! It had been a whole hour of explaining and answering their questions but their hosts still held dubious expressions on their faces.

The short man and elderly woman had shown nothing but kindness at the situation, but they were having a hard time understanding the science behind time travel. They were not the problem; the one grating on his nerves was the one that was currently talking.

"So, you're telling me that you are all from the future." The tall man with the unruly curls said in a monotonous voice.

"Yes." Jim sighed, getting more than slightly pissed off.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" He asked.

"Bones, a little help please." Jim begged turning towards his oldest friend.

"Jim, I'm a doctor, damn it, not a lie detector! You're on your own on this one." Bones grunted irritably.

"Then I have no choice but to not believe you." The man sniffed, turning his head away and folding his arms.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_, must be the truth." Spock piped up.

The short mans eyes widen in surprise as he pointed to the taller man and exclaimed "I've heard you say that multiple times."

"Yes I have." He replied, facing Spock and raising an eyebrow in question. "How did you come by such an expression?"

"My mother had many old Terran books, which I would read in my spare time. That quote was created by an author known as Dr John. H. Watson." Spock supplied impassively.

"That's my name!" John proclaimed looking utterly flabbergasted. "What was the book about?" He pried.

"It was about a Consulting Detective called Sherlock Holmes and the cases he helped to solve. It was most fascinating." Spock answered, he was met by a horrified look from John and the elderly woman and an angry expression from the man he did not know the name of.

"Am I missing something?" Jim cut in, looking slightly confused. "I feel like I'm missing something. Bones, have we missed something?"

"Shut up! And we'll find out!" Bones growled, slapping the back of Jim's head for good measure.

"Am I to assume, you are Mr Sherlock Holmes?" Spock queried.

"Yes. You assumed right." Sherlock sneered before looking to John. "Am I to take it that you're currently in the process of writing a book about me, us?"

"Yes." John squeaked nervously.

"I wondered why you haven't let me on your laptop for a month. I thought you were just downloading porn again." Sherlock sighed closing his eyes and pinching his nose.

"Sherlock!"

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson. But really John why so secretive?"

"Because, erm." John stammered. "Because I knew you would disapprove?"

"Is that an answer or a question?" Sherlock asked.

"Fascinating, he does not yet know?" Spock asked the embarrassed John taking in the confused expression of Sherlock's face.

In reply john slid further down the chair in shame.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter =)**

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas and new year, I would of had this chapter up earlier but I over did my new year celebration and woke up the next morning with the worst hang over ever! lol! So, Sorry everyone. I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**P.S. the Sherlock and John in this story are from the 2010 BBC T.V series 'Sherlock'. Apologies for any misunderstanding =) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

John was epically embarrassed, he's face was flushed and his entire being felt uncomfortable, and why the hell were all the eyes within the room aimed at him! He was already mortified no need for the added pressure!

Really, it was that tall guys fault, Spock. Who did he think he was putting John into a situation where it filled him with regret for the feelings he harboured for 'The Great Sherlock Holmes'. And seriously, couldn't he have just caused a time paradox for even mentioning anything from the future! Was the World, or even the whole frickin' Universe in danger of imploding?

John shifted in his seat and turned his face towards Sherlock meeting his eyes. Sherlock was trying to deduce him, trying to understand what Spock meant and John let him, he wanted to see if Sherlock could come up with the right conclusion.

John liked to think he knew Sherlock better than anyone, (Except maybe Mycroft). He knew little things about Sherlock that people didn't really pay attention to like his favourite brand of tea, what he liked best to eat when he did eat, the shampoo he preferred to used and how it made his hair feel afterwards, the way his eyes lit up whenever something of interest presented itself to him, he could listen to Sherlock and know what he truly felt through the high pitched melody of the violin, sometimes he is even able to catch the hidden emotion that on occasion crosses the normally stoic face when he thinks no one is looking.

And most of all John knew that Sherlock was 'married' to his work. He's one regret being that he fell in love with a man that could never possibly return such an emotion.

John felt his heart clench painfully and his insides turn cold, he very suddenly wanted solitude. Standing up he stretched feigning tiredness.

"Well, it was nice meeting you and I hope this all gets sorted out but I've had a long day and I have to get up for work early tomorrow so goodnight everyone." He waved, walking forward but stumbling slightly as his leg gave way beneath him.

Once he regained his footing he looked up to notice that Jim and McCoy were by his side.

"Are you ok?" Jim asked concern evident in his voice while McCoy held out a small cylinder tube towards his body which made funny whirling sounds.

"Yes. Just peachy." John muttered in response. "Goodnight." He grunted limping from the room.

-xox-

"Hmm? Strange the Medical Tricorder couldn't pick up anything physically wrong with him." McCoy frowned.

"Maybe he's been sitting for too long." Jim shrugged looking at the clock. "I mean look at the time, we should beam back to the ship and get some rest."

"Why don't you stay?" Sherlock voiced, shocking everyone in the room, except maybe for Spock who still looked as passive as ever. When did he start being pleasant? All he done was glare at them most of the night. "That way we can continue this discussion in the morning."

Jim crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in amusement. It was very clear that Sherlock thought that they would beam up and away, never to return and being the diplomat that he was Jim decided to entertain his host.

"We will take you up on your offer of hospitality." He smiled.

Jim watched as Sherlock nodded his head, bid goodnight to Mrs Hudson and gestured for them to follow.

"Night boys." Mrs Hudson called as they left closing the door behind them.

They trailed in a single file up the creaky stairs and in to a warm and very lived in Sitting room. Tables and chairs were filled with books, files and empty tea cups. A chemistry set lay on what must have been a dining table and upon the mantelpiece above a blazing fireplace sat a skull that, even though blind, seemed to watch as they entered.

"Where are we to sleep?" Asked Jim looking round and realising just how small the place was.

"Where ever you deem comfortable." Sherlock answered waving his arm around the room, pointing out covers and cushions they could use for makeshift beds. "Goodnight Gentlemen." He said striding across the room and disappearing through a door that must have lead to his bedroom.

"Well...Dibs on the couch!" Jim claimed running towards it and lying down with a huge grin on his face.

He watched as Bones sat in an armchair closest to the fire and wrapped a blanket he found around himself. Spock had decided to gather as many cushions as he could and lay them out on the floor next to Jim as his bed. After he had finished he laid down and placed a cover with the union jack over himself.

When Jim was sure that his friends were comfortable he turned on his side and finally let himself relax, closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

-xox-

Spock listened as his captains breathing evened out, once he was sure Jim was fully asleep he turned to look at him. Jim, in the glow of the dying fireplace was beautiful and serene; his face was totally relaxed making him look far younger than his twenty six years.

Spock watched as Jim moved in his sleep, one of his arms dangling down over the couch, fingertips barely brushing the floor. Tanned fingers twitched and a whimper escaped through parted lips, it sounded lonely and fearful, the beginning signs of a nightmare. Another whimper and Spock reacted on instinct; he carefully extended two of his fingers and gently caressed the palm and fingers of Jim's hand.

"Hush, Jim." Spock whispered. "You are not alone."

Jim's body went still and then visibly relaxed, sleeping peacefully once more. Spock watched for a moment longer before turning on his back preparing for sleep himself, just as he was drifting off he heard McCoy chuckling.

"Should of woken him with a kiss." He laughed.

And Spock didn't have to be a genius to know that McCoy had probably witnessed the whole thing.

-xox-

Early the next morning John came down in his dressing gown to find three guests sleeping peacefully in the sitting room. He carefully and quietly manoeuvred himself into the kitchen to make a cup of tea and toast, movement behind him made him jump and he spun round and came face to face with none other then Sherlock Holmes. Still feeling slightly pissed off and embarrassed from last night he turned back to the counter waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Do you want some tea?" He asked out of courtesy.

"John."

"I'll take that as a yes." John said preparing two cups.

"John!"

"What Sherlock? What?" John hissed, spinning round and glaring at Sherlock. He was in no mood for Sherlock's shenanigans.

"I'm Sorry." Sherlock sighed. "For what ever made you so uncomfortable last night, I'm sorry."

John didn't know whether to be shocked at Sherlock for actually getting an apology out of him or properly pissed that he didn't understand what he was apologising for.

"It's ok." John muttered turning back when he heard the click of the kettle.

He heard rustling then felt a pressure on his shoulder, looking he saw a long elegant hand placed there. The hand gave a slight squeeze and then it was gone. John turned his head to see Sherlock making his way out of the kitchen and sit himself in a chair across from McCoy, he watched as Sherlock lifted his leg and gently tapped McCoy awake with his foot.

A small smile graced his lips as he finished the tea.

-xox-

Sherlock had been up most of the night and he finally came up with a plausible conclusion that his guests from the future benefit with.

Sitting across from the Space Doctor, Sherlock tapped him awake with his foot. The space Doctor grunted awake and looked fiercely at him.

"I think I have an answer to your problem." Sherlock grinned. "You wish to go back to the future, but you haven't come up with the formula for time travel yet. You came upon our time through an anomaly in your space time which represented itself as a mirror, said mirror shatters once you had pass through it. Conclusion! To get back to your time you must collect the mirror shards and piece them together to create a portal for you to go through."

"I had come up with the same hypothesis." A monotonous voice piped up.

Sherlock turned to see... Spork? and James sitting up.

"How the hell are we going to find all the god damn pieces?" Space Doctor asked disgruntled.

"I have the streets of London and the surrounding areas mapped out in my mind." Sherlock answered casually.

"And I can calculate the distance the pieces of glass may have fallen." The elf added.

"Brilliant." John said as he walked in, giving James a smile. "Adventure time."

"Awesome!" James smiled back. "I love adventures."

**I am so sorry for the delay; I made an extra long chapter as comeuppance. Enjoy! :)**

**Also do you, as the readers, understand the point of views I used or is it hard to follow, if so just say and I will try my best to make it easier for you.**

**Much love everybody x**


End file.
